Love at its strongest
by x0x-sLyThErIn-GoDdEsS-x0x
Summary: COMPLETE! Hermione hasn’t been herself lately. She isn’t the same old bookworm, and she’s in the mood for a little fun, I wonder who will cause that fun? DMHG. Very graphic in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

**_Summary: _**_Hermione hasn't been herself lately. She isn't the same old bookworm, and she's in the mood for a little fun, I wonder who will cause that fun? DMHG. (Very graphic in later chapters.)_

Hermione Ann Granger sat by her bedside reading the latest book from the series, Wicca. (A/N: Sweep as known in America.) She knew that these stories were far from the real ways of witchcraft, but still, she enjoyed finding out what muggles thought witches were all about. Her wavy brown hair brushed past her face as she flipped the page. She had changed a lot in the past couple of months, she was sick of being the know-it-all Granger that no guy would even glance at for a second. So she had given herself a makeover. Now her clothes didn't resemble those of a girl who cared only for school, she had the latest in fashion as her parents had won the lottery while she was in her sixth year. They had transferred five out of the twelve million into wizard money and put it in Hermione's account. Her clothes weren't all that had changed, her personality was completely un-recognisable. She had changed from the shy giggly girl to a confident, sly girl who never backed out of a challenge.

Placing her bookmark at her page, she got up and walked over to the photo of her three best friends, Harry Potter, the boy who lived. Ronald Weasley, the boy who liked her. (A/N: Lol.) And Ginny Weasley, the only girl she could properly communicate with. Ginny had always been there for Hermione, cause you cant tell boys about your boy problems, you cant complain about how much your hurting when you've got your period, you can't even get a proper conversation out of a boy with out him looking on the more feminine parts of your body.

As Hermione turned to start packing, she saw a glimpse of blonde hair. She did a double take but she saw it was just her cat crookshanks. Somehow, a nervous feeling arouse in her stomach when she had seen the blonde. It wasn't like her. She had never done this before.

She shrugged the feeling off and kept on packing…

_Meanwhile_

Draco Luciouse Malfoy finished piling the clothes and books into his trunk and called his house elf to carry it downstairs for him. He took one last look at his child hood home, and went to the main foyer to farewell his mother. Since his father, Luciouse, had gone to prison, a whole new toll had taken on his life. He realised that blood was blood, no matter what type of family it came from. He had also made up a resolution for himself. He was going to form an allegiance with Gryffindors finest. If they would let him, of course. He wanted to get back at the man who made his life hell, and to do that he had to get back at Lord Voldemort. He doubted very much that the golden trio would want him, but they had no choice. You see, Albus Dumbledoor had sent him a letter inviting him to join the _order of the phoenix._ He had accepted immediately, knowing that his life was going to change dramatically.

He wondered how his best friend, Blaise Zabini, would react to all this. His friend, like himself, had sworn never to join the dark lord, but it was harder for him. His parents were both out of jail and were both still large supporters of the Dark lord.

Of course, Pansy Parkinson would still swoon over him, whether he liked it or not. Crabbe and Goyle were both now death eaters and no doubt would abandon him as the school year started.

Draco's heart gave a sudden jolt as he saw a brown tendril of hair at the opening to his room. But it was just his house elf informing him his mother was waiting. He didn't know what had gotten into him lately, brown seemed to be everywhere and it was always the colour brown of the third member of the golden trio, Hermione Granger.

He shook his head thoughtfully.

_After what I put her through the past six years, I doubt she'd want to go out with me. _He thought.

_Wait, did I just think that? No I couldn't possibly like that mud…no Draco your not like your father. Stop thinking about it, no how bout you just stop thinking all together._

Draco sighed and walked the short distance to the foyer where his mother was looking at him lovingly.

_This years gonna be weird…_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

When Hermione had reached the train station, ready for her ride on the Hogwarts express, the first thing that her dark eye's searched was the blonde headed Slytherin. She thought that maybe a glance at him would tell her why she had been thinking about him most of the holidays. But she couldn't see him and soon her friends were sweeping her up into the air. She hugged them all in turn and even earned a kiss on the cheek from Ron. Ginny quickly pulled her aside and the started talking of all the gossip they had missed during the summer break.

"You'll never believe what happened." Ginny whispered between giggles. Hermione looked at the red heads shining eyes and new this was something she couldn't miss.

"What?" She asked hurriedly.

"Me and Blaise got together!" Hermione and Ginny screamed. "We saw each other at Diagon alley and hung out for a couple of hours. By the end he had wormed out of me that I had liked him for the past two years. Then he told me that he had liked me too…and then, he kissed me!" She sighed at the memory of it. Hermione was grinning from ear to ear, if only something like that fairytale had happened to her.

They kept talking about Blaise until the Hogwarts express went to leave and then they got onto a topic, which Hermione was only more than happy to speak of.

"Did you see Draco Malfoy? Oh my god, he is so hot this year!" Ginny said glancing at the famous Blonde. Hermione smiled and turned to look at the material. Ginny was right, he had grown many muscles, and his hair fell onto his eyes before he swept it off again. Hermione blushed as the deep blue eyes glanced her way and she turned quickly around to talk with Ginny again. Ginny had seen this and opened her mouth in understanding,

"So, do you like anyone this year?" She said cheekily.

"Nope, boys are such bone heads." Hermione told covering her face.

"Aha, so then…" She lowered her voice to a whisper, "…why are you drooling over the sight of Draco Malfoy? Huh?" Hermione dropped her suitcase. She looked around making sure no one was listening.

"How did you know?" Hermione whispered harshly. Ginny shrugged,

"I know you Hermione, but I can't believe you didn't tell me. I'm your best friend."

"I know, I just didn't want to tell anyone, I was ashamed."

"Mione' don't be ashamed. He's HOT! And, Blaise said that he was single!" Ginny squealed.

"What? What about Pug face Pansy?"

"Pansy was apparently always the side of the plate." Ginny squealed. Hermione opened her mouth in surprise then understanding hit.

"Wait, what am I thinking? I can't like Malfoy, he's Slytherin _and _he hates muggle borns." Hermione shook her head and continued hauling her trunk onto the train. When the two girls had settled down Ginny continued,

"His dad has just gone to Azkaban for hating muggle borns, he's not gonna hate you anymore, and I have a feeling you two are gonna be working closer than usual this year."

"What? What do you know? You have to tell me." Hermione practically screamed. Ginny smiled.

"Just something Blaise said, he said that there was going to be a lot of interhouse friendships this year. So go for it. Your drop dead gorgeous this year and you have the best curves that I've seen so far." They laughed at this and then heard a cough,

"She's quite right about that you know." The husky voice of a red head came through the door. The girls looked up to see Ron and Harry coming through the door. Ginny rolled her eyes and Hermione blushed. Harry sat next to Ginny, careful to keep his distance. He knew only too well how overprotective Blaise could be.

"So, what have you lovely young ladies been discussing during the absence of the prince charming?" Harry said faking a look of pride.

"Ha! Yeah right!" Hermione said laughing and hitting him playfully on the head.

"And its none of your business what we talk about. Is it Gin?" Hermione said putting her nose in the air hiding a smile.

"No it definitely isn…"

"Miss Granger, may I see you for a moment?" The voice was Professor McGonagle's (Sp?)

"Oh, uh, sure." Hermione said surprised. She stood up and followed the stout woman out of the compartment. When they reached the hall of the train, the teacher turned and looked Hermione in the eye.

"As you were informed in your letter, you have become head girl! You were also informed of all the duty's and such that you will be doing, you were not however informed of who head boy was. Therefore I would like to introduce you to Mr Draco Malfoy."

Malfoy stepped into the hall from one of the nearest compartments, followed by head of house Snape.

"Miss Granger." Snape said with a cold nod.

"Now, as you know, you will be sharing a common room, along with the prefects but you have a separate lounging room all to yourselves. And separate dorming rooms. You will share a bathroom. That is all, you may go." Hermione walked away pleased and frightened all at the same time…

_**Meanwhile…**_

Draco walked away from Hermione and the Professors pondering all the while about how he was to make his move on her. Blaise had told him that he and Ginny were finally together and that Ginny was a prefect so the four of them would be in the same common room this year. The teachers had decided that Gryffindores and Slytherins would house together while Ravenclaws and Hufflespuffs would house together.

He continued down the hall not noticing the startling brown eyes following him from a near by compartment. As he reached the end compartment he stepped inside and noticed his best friend sitting there. They briefly shook hands, and sat down to talk.

"So, hows Ginny?" Malfoy asked half-heartedly. He didn't really care but he needed to be supportive of his mate.

"She's great! How about you, you got anyone special in mind?" Blaise asked peering at the blonde out of the corner of his eye.

"No, there's no one worth it at this dump of a school." Draco told hiding his lie with a quick shake of his head.

"Bullshit! I know you've had your eye on Granger." Blaise said punching his friend in the arm. Draco's eyes widened.

"Is it that noticeable?" He asked. Blaise laughed.

"Only to me mate. Im sure she hasn't noticed."

"You've got to help me get to her."

"All I can do is talk to Ginny. I'm not going to talk to her my-self. She'd suspect something." Blaise said sceptically.

"Yeah, wait, why am I even thinking about this. She would never go out with me. I've given her crap for the last six years. She'll hate me." Draco said putting his head in his hands.

"Don't be so sure about that." Said a new voice. Draco looked up to see Ginny walking through the door and perching herself on Blaise's lap.

"What?"

"Shh!" Ginny said hurriedly before Hermione Granger walked through the door, looking rather bad tempered. She took one glance at the group then said,

"What? What did you do?" She hadn't heard the conversation that had gone on before the girls had walked in. Ginny had heard parts of it, and acted as was necessary.

"Nothing 'Mione, don worry about it." Ginny said patting the seat next to her.

"Whats got you in a foul mood?" Blaise asked Hermione as she sat down in a huff. She scowled at him and kept quiet.

"Fine don't answer me." He said the occupied him-self by rubbing his hand up and down Ginny's back. Hermione's scowl deepened. Ginny's plan was to bring Hermione and Draco together by force, and Hermione didn't like it. Ginny figured if Blaise and her ignored the two of them then eventually they would _have_ to talk.

Draco peered at Hermione with interest. She looked quite good this year, and her angry mood made her look kind of sexy! He tried to rid his head of the thoughts of Hermione coming over to sit on _his _lap. Then kissing his neck, sucking playfully. Uh oh, too late…

"Excuse me, I need to use the bathroom." He said running out of the compartment. He ran down the train halls trying to remember were the toilet was. When finally he found it…

…

…

…

Draco walked back down the compartment halls until he came to a stop in front of his. Hermione seemed to still be in her bad mood because she was whispering something harsh in Ginny's ear while Ginny just rolled her eyes. He walked in and took the seat opposite Hermione and watched as Hermione scowled at him. He smirked in that hot way he did and Hermione melted. He noticed it too. Her eyes widened and a red blush rose in her cheeks. But she was still scowling, just finding it hard to keep it that way. The rest of the journey to Hogwarts Ginny and Blaise spoke while Hermione listened to her Walkman playing '_Boulevard of Broken Dreams." _By Greenday, and Draco reading a book about muggles.

Finally they arrived at Hogwarts… 


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

The feast was as boring as it always was, except that this year there were more new students than the last. Hermione sat whispering with Ginny whilst Harry and Ron tried not to laugh at what Fred and George were doing. When finally the sorting ended and the feast began, Hermione had lost all hope of trying to calm Harry and Ron down, they began to eat.

The feast was, as usual, delicious and by the end everyone was tired and wanted more than anything to just collapse in there seats and go to sleep. As the final announcements were made, Hermione and Draco were told to follow their heads of house to their new common room. When the first years were taken to their houses by the prefects, Ginny and Blaise would then join them.

"Miss Granger, this is to be your dorming room. All you have to do is think of a password for it and you, and only you, will have access! Is there anything you need?" Professor McGonagle asked politely as Hermione looked around hers and Draco's cosy common room. Hermione shook her head thoughtfully. And they bade their goodbyes.

Hermione whispered close to the lion portraits ear,

"Shimmer blue." The two words that reminded her of Draco. His eyes that is. They were a deep blue colour and every time she looked at them they seemed to shimmer.

The lion slightly nodded its head and the portrait swung open to reveal a magnificent room of the colours green and blue. Pictures of her family and friends hung on the walls and posters of her favourite muggle bands. Her four-poster bed was more comfortable than anything she had ever felt and it wasn't long before she drifted of into an easy sleep.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Draco stared around his room. Not much different to the one he had at home, same comfortable bed, same pictures, the only difference really was that he preferred it here. Away from his sobbing mother, away from the memories of his hateful father. Away from being a Malfoy.

He got changed into some baggy track pants and took off his school shirt revealing his well-toned stomach. Then he went to find a bathroom were he could brush his teeth and freshen up. He passed many rooms all of which he guessed to be prefects dorms, until he came to one with the picture of a lion. It had been left open so Draco silently peered inside. His stomach did a somersault when he saw Hermione stripping her clothes off carelessly and throwing them to the floor before climbing into bed, fully naked. She went to sleep faster than he could have thought, and only when he closed the portrait did he breath again.

He went back to his dorm, and went into a dreamless sleep… 


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Hermione woke alarmingly early the next morning. She supposed that it was around 6:30, so she thought she would take a long shower and actually take time with her appearance for today. She followed the hall to the bathroom that was filled with a sweet aroma of lavender and apple. She also noticed the room was already quite steamy and heard the trickle of water coming from a cubical near by. Absentmindedly, she wondered who it was. Her question was answered when the shower abruptly stopped and out stepped Draco, no clothing, no towel, just Draco (And whatever package came with him).

Hermione stared open mouthed at the figure that had just stepped from the steamy shower.

He noticed her staring and smirked.

"You like what you see Granger?" He asked with a laugh. Hermione snapped out of her trance and mumbled,

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He laughed again and looked her in the eyes.

_They're so dark!_

He thought amazed. She noticed him staring this time and said,

"Careful, once you get sucked in, you can't get out." She said giving him her own little smirk.

"I didn't know you were so tight, Granger." Draco said stepping forward giving a broad smirk.

"I didn't know you were so…" She looked at his perfectly toned body. "Small!" She knew that she had just told a lie but it had worked. She also stepped forward; they were almost nose-to-nose now.

"I guess that I'm just a bit more of an improvement to Weasley though?" He said smartly.

"Get an upgrade or two and you might be at least half way!" She told sharply. He laughed at this.

"Half way through what? The back of an ants ars…" He was cut off by her lips forcing themselves upon his. His response was immediate. He snaked his arms around her slender waist as hers brought themselves upon his neck, twirling her fingers through his hair.

He ran his tongue along her lower lip, asking for entry into her mouth. When she gave in she felt his tongue massage hers. It was the best kiss she had ever experienced.

He pushed her against the bathroom wall and she felt his lean body press against hers forcefully. Sliding his hands down, he gripped and Hermione jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist. He pulled away and started kissing down her neck stopping now and then to suck, she moaned into her throat…

"He, hem?" The noise came from the door in which the prefects entered. Ginny was standing there with a grin on her face. Hermione blushed and noticed Draco was still un-clothed. He seemed to notice to as he quickly pulled his towel around his waist and walked from the room mumbling something about getting dressed. Ginny walked over to Hermione looking her up and down. She squealed!

"Oh my god, Mione' I cant believe what just happened." She said jumping up and down.

"Neither can I" Hermione told in a fuzzy sort of way. She walked over to the tub and sat on the ledge with a dazed sort of look. Ginny was still jumping up and down while Hermione comprehended what had happened.

_Does that mean were together?_

"So…are you together?" Ginny asked voicing her thoughts.

"I…don't know!" Hermione said, her voice drifting like a ghost. Ginny looked at her friend smiling then she noticed the marks on her neck.

"Jeez Mione' do you know how many girls would kill to have the Slytherin sex god do that to _them?"_

Hermione shook her head, and then snapped out of her trance. She looked Ginny in the eyes and they both jumped up screaming and laughing.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Draco heard the screaming floating down the hallway. He smiled to himself. _Trust girls to react that way, Can't they just pat each other on the back like us guys do?_ He thought shaking his head. He had to admit, he himself felt like he could jump up and down screaming for a while. But he resisted, thankfully, as Blaise walked in grinning from ear to ear.

"What?" Draco asked trying to keep a straight face.

"Spill." Blaise said.

"Spill what?"

"You know. Is she good or is she _good?_"

"Mate what are you talking about?" Draco said smiling now.

"Ginny," Draco thought it was about that, "Getting you and Hermione together." Damm, he knew.

"I don't even no if were together. It was just a kiss."

"And from what I hear a very long one. It'll leave marks on her heart for a long time, and on her neck." Blaise smirked.

"What?"

"Haven't you seen her neck, the hickies you gave her are purple." Draco's eyes widened.

"Don't worry, Ginny taught her a concealment charm so that none of her friends would get suss'." Draco relaxed a little but soon tensed again.

"What if she doesn't _want _to date me?" He asked putting a hand through his hair.

"Are you mental mate? Who wouldn't want to date you?"

"Hmm, I suppose. Should I ask her out?"

"Definitely."

Draco walked down the hall, a smile spread widely across his face. As he reached the door to her dorm, he listened intently he didn't hear anything so he nocked lightly.

_**Hermione's POV…**_

_Knock, knock, knock._

Oww. Damm it. Falling of your bed isn't the best way to answer a door. I got up and headed towards the door, limping slightly.

I opened it a peek to see who was there. Only to slam it again out of nervousness. I took three deep breaths and tried again, this time finding no one there.

"Draco?" I called scared.

He popped his head from around the corner and walked back to me, smiling. I smiled nervously back.

_**Draco's POV…**_

A sweat broke out on my forehead as I walked towards her as she smiled at me. I didn't know what I was going to say. That kiss earlier had been pretty heated, and she had made the first move after all, but what if she wasn't after a relationship, what if she just wanted a…fuck buddy?

It was possible, she wasn't the same brainy girl that she had been she was more adventurous; she may just want some fun.

"Hey Mione'"

"Hey Draco."

_**General POV…**_

"Uh…" The two teenagers said in unison as they stood there in awkward silence. Then they both said,

"Souwannagooutsumtime?" They laughed.

"You go." Hermione said.

"Um…Do you, by any chance…I don't know…want to go out some time?" Hermione grinned. A red tinge rising in her cheeks.

"Sure." She said calmly, although everything inside her was telling her to jump up and down screaming –_IM GOING OUT WITH MALFOY, IM GOING OUT WITH MALFOY-_ but she didn't.

_Keep it cool Mia, keep it cool._ She thought repeatedly.

"Great!" Draco said now smiling himself.

_Now what do I do? Do I kiss her on the cheek or what?_ He thought, but he didn't have to. Hermione beat him to it. She lent in a pecked him on the lips before running into her dorm and closing the door on him.

His mouth was spread in a big grin as he walked back to his dorm…


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

"Now, what is the incantation? Yes Miss Granger?" Professor McGonagle asked the girl whose hand had shot up into the air without hesitation.

"The incantation is 'Manditory Ilumination.'"

"Correct and can you give me a definition?"

"'Manditory Ilumination' Is used to give light when there is no possibility of light any other way. But there is a down side, it strips it caster of most of their strength and leaves them helpless unless the cast an even more powerful spell to boost their strength before that."

"Correct. Mr Finnegan can you tell me why most don't do this strengthening spell before hand…"

The Professors voice trailed off as, once again, Hermione sunk into a daydream of her current boyfriend. She couldn't get him out of her head and Ron could tell something was up, as he kept looking at her with a concerned look on his face.

The bell rang, signalling the end of class. Hermione leapt from her seat and headed for the door only to be called back by Professor McGonagle.

"Yes Professor?" She asked sincerely as she approached the desk.

"Miss Granger, you seemed rather distant in my class, and that was the class you had been begging me for in year four. You are now in year seven and I expected you to be a little more interested. Anything you want to tell me?" The Professor asked as Hermione sat down opposite her.

"No Professor, just some things going on. Nothing big."

"Ok. But I expect you to do all the extra credit home work for this."

"Yes Professor." Hermione sighed and got up to leave.

"Oh and one more thing Miss Granger." Hermione rolled her eyes and turned around.

"Yes Professor."

"Next time, try not to drool at the mention of the Slytherins." Hermione frowned. _When did that happen? _She thought as Professor McGonagle shuffled her out of the classroom.

She shrugged and went on her way to Lunch.

As she entered the hall, many heads turned in her direction, at first she thought it was because she had something on her face, but then she realised that they were staring at the scene that had just started to happen behind her. She turned to see Professor McGonagle and Professor Snape shouting spells at one another. Her eyes widened as one spell just missed her own head.

"Enough!" Came a shout from the castle entrance. It was Professor sprout.

"Enough. Talk about house rivalries. And you wonder were your students get the aggressiveness to do the exact same thing." The fighting Professors stopped and turned towards were all the children were standing watching. They flushed and both stormed of in a heat.

All the students turned and started walking back into the hall, talking wildly wondering what had happened.

As Hermione wandered back into the hall drifting off into her dreamy state once again she felt a hand brush against hers and looked up to see Draco walking silently next to her. He looked at her out of the corner of his eyes and said,

"Meet me in the old transfiguration classroom after lunch." Hermione nodded. Draco looked around quickly to make sure no one was watching and planted a small kiss on her lips, then walked ahead. Hermione stood there blushing and then decided she looked like an idiot and proceeded into the hall.

_**Pansy POV…**_

_That bitch! How dare she steal my Draco, she may think I didn't see what happened but im not stupid. Im going to get my revenge on her for this._ I thought as I watched the love of my life be smothered in her disgusting, un-glossed lips. I walked after Draco shoving her in the shoulder as I passed her, she just rolled her eyes. When Draco sat down I saw him see me and flinch._ That's odd. Maybe he thought I was Granger coming after him._ I sat across from him and took my foot out of my shoe and started rubbing up and down his leg. He shoved my foot away. I reached across the table to grab his hand, he hit me.

_Why is he doing this…_

_**General POV…**_

Hermione sat down next to Ginny at the Gryffindore table and they started chatting whilst eating. Ron piled his plate high with food, while Harry just sat there staring into space. Cho-chang had just kissed him, apologising for being a sook in year four. She had asked him out and he had said he would put some thought into it, which is exactly what he was doing.

Once she had finished, she saw Draco stand up and make his way out of the hall, catching her eye and winking at her. She didn't notice Pansy following him in a sort of hobble.

"Im going to go to the library and put in some effort to do my home work."

"It's the first day back Mione'!" Ron protested.

"Oh well, all the better to stay up to date." And she made her way out of the hall, towards the old transfiguration classroom.

_**Draco POV…**_

She just lunged at me; there was nothing I could to, her pug face smothering itself on mine. It took me a while to get over the shock, but when I did, I shoved her of me. Pushing her into the wall.

_**Hermione POV…**_

There they were just…kissing. We hadn't even been going out for twenty-four hours and already he was cheating on me. I just couldn't bear to watch it any more. I turned and I ran.

_**General POV…**_

Draco looked up and saw the retreating figure of Hermione running down the hall.

_Oh shit!_ He thought as he pushed past the now sobbing Pansy. He ran as fast as he could to catch her shouting her name as he ran.

"Hermione, please wait!" She paused and looked around at him. Scowling.

"We have barely been going out twenty-four hours and already your cheating on me." She spat. Draco gaped.

"What? Cheating? No! Pansy followed me out of the hall without me noticing when I got to the transfiguration room she lunged at me, I couldn't do anything." Draco gasped. Hermione's face softened a bit and then it hardened again.

"How do I know your not lying to me?" She shouted.

"By this…" Draco barely whispered. He moved forward and caught her lips in his. The kiss was passionate, Hermione had to admit. Only true love could come from that kiss. But it tasted odd, as if Pansy had left a mark there to remind her of it. When they broke away Hermione stared Draco in the eyes, contemplating if she should believe him. And she did!

_**The end!**_

_**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews. I know this is a short story but it was only to get me back into the rhythm of writing if you know what I mean. I've been a bit lazy with my other story so I had to take a break and do this one. Again thanks heaps for your fabulous reviews.**_

_**Wannabe-hermione …xxx…**_


End file.
